<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Gonna Leave This Bed by UisceOneLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925198">Never Gonna Leave This Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove'>UisceOneLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark Stony Bingo 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Conditioning, Dark, Dark Steve Rogers, Drugging, Dubious Consent, Implied Sexual Content, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Morally Dubious Steve Rogers, Roofies, Stockholm Syndrome, Student Steve Rogers, Teacher Tony Stark, Time lapses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is a flimsy thing.</p><p>If Steve could just listen, then maybe Tony can get out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark Stony Bingo 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SteveTony Acheronian Bingo 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Gonna Leave This Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a continuation/sequel of my Bingo fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831766#work_endnotes">See Me After School</a> .</p><p>Dark Bingo Card 1, Square: "Stockholm Syndrome"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony used to say "time is a construct of the mind" as a way of teasing Rhodey and Pepper when he'd taken longer than anticipated preparing labs for the next school day or buried himself in grading student theory assignments. </p><p>It didn't seem like a joke anymore. </p><p>Wibbly-wobbly-timey-whimey. The Doctor couldn't have described things better. </p><p>"I've got people worrying about me, Steve," Tony would try when the drugs recede.</p><p>"Don't worry, I took care of them," the boy would promise, feeding him more food and water.</p><p>Tony wouldn't get very much time to push after that before the next wave of drugs would start to re-cloud his head. </p><p>Lips that tasted like honey would press against his.  "Am I still your favorite student, Mr. Stark?"</p><p>And Tony, hoping that it'd help him get Steve's trust, would whisper "Yes, Steve," before he couldn't focus anymore.</p><p>---</p><p>A gentle hand would clean him in the bath, his back resting against Steve's chest.</p><p>The rhythm and routine, when it wasn't drugs, was enough to lull Tony against all better attempts to the contrary. </p><p>"Doesn't your foster family ask where you go?" he pushed one day.</p><p>Steve's ministrations slowed, only for a moment, before picking back up. </p><p>"They only want the paycheck."</p><p>Tony's heart hurts under the haze. He'd heard the stories of Sarah Rogers before she passed. He heard Steve was given to a family. But he never put together that something could be wrong.</p><p>"You'll find someone who'll take care of you, Steve."</p><p>"I have," Steve replied, tilting Tony's head up. "I have you."</p><p>"Steve--" Tony's words get choked off when the boy's hand dipped lower into the water.</p><p>Steve nuzzled his cheek, fingers curling around him. "You'll stay with me, won't you, Tony?"</p><p>Tony, a slave to the sensation trickling through him, gives Steve the answer he wants. "Of course."</p><p>"Because I'm your favorite student?"</p><p>He couldn't stop the moan that bubbled up in his throat, "That's right, Steve."</p><p>---</p><p>When the drugs simmered or Steve lowered the dose, the loneliness was the worst.</p><p>Tony eventually didn't have the cuffs to worry about and could stumble around. He found out it was an empty apartment. There was always food in the fridge and cabinets but he had a hard time gaining an appetite.</p><p>The windows were sealed, the door locked. He was too weak to try to scream for help. Some points he just couldn't be bothered to consider it. </p><p>But after so much time with Steve coming and going, it brought an anxiety with it.</p><p>Tony wasn't able to keep track of when and how long Steve would be gone. Steve had college to prepare for, had a job, had people out there like Tony did that couldn't be given any suspicions. </p><p>It was when the blond would come back that Tony would feel the ball of anxiety leave. Steve would be there to take care of him.</p><p>A kiss hello, and a smile. Tony was desperate for it the longer he was stuck alone.</p><p>"Am I still your favorite student?" Steve would ask him.</p><p>Every time, Tony still said yes.</p><p>---</p><p>"Did you have a good day, Tony?"</p><p>Tony unwound at the sound of Steve's voice. He muted the TV's volume and shifted on the couch to smile at the blond.</p><p>"It was okay," he said, shrugging his shoulder, "it's no fun being all alone here but I made do with Judge Judy." </p><p>Steve held a large pizza box that made Tony's stomach realize he hadn't eaten yet. It was easy to forget when the boy isn't there to spoil him with hand-feeding. The blond carried it over and set the box down on the coffee table before turning to grant Tony a kiss. Tony could relax further; a kiss meant that he's been good.</p><p>"I'm sorry I couldn't get away sooner," Steve apologized, settling on the couch next to him. Tony wanted to crawl into his lap but he'd wait until Steve doesn't have anything else to do. Steve's a busy boy and he's proud of him. "Had to pretend we were a happy family for the final check-up with social services."</p><p>Tony rubbed at Steve's shoulder, eliciting a sigh from the boy. He shifted his hand up Steve's neck to his hair and felt another wave of <em> good </em> when the boy leaned into the touch. "You deserve better than them." </p><p>Steve smiled at him with affection. "I've got you, Tony." </p><p>"C'mere, you softie." </p><p>Tony used his hold to pull Steve into a kiss, thoughts of food forgotten as soon as he's gotten the blond's lips on his. It's the only thing that feels real sometimes, the only thing he can remember solidly. They'll take care of each other because that's all he ever wanted to do when the boy showed up in his classroom last August.</p><p>"I'm still your favorite student, right, Mr. Stark?" Steve asked. Tony moaned and surged their lips back together. He laid back and pulled Steve with him, legs spreading as the blood rushed to his cock.</p><p>"The one and only, Steve," Tony promised. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>